


浮白-1（猩红后续/大逃杀设定）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22960750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 示警：1.是《猩红》的后续，是个小连载，将《猩红》之中被省略的种种细节和场景进一步地详细描写了出来。2.所以将不仅仅是档12之间的故事，而更多地涉及到所有档人之间的。3.当然主CP可能还是比较偏向档12，其他的都比较随机。比如说浮白连载的第一篇，也就是现在这一篇里可能就是15，只会继续回归12/345，或者你们想看其他CP都可以给我讲。4.如果《浮白》连载得不够长，后续也可能接着去更新这一次大逃杀背景下的其他小连载，也是以颜色为主题的。
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	浮白-1（猩红后续/大逃杀设定）

浮白-1

连准再次苏醒过来的时候，他的眼前只有一片接连一片的虚假的白。右边的心电监护仪间或发出轻微的滴的一声，他的视线从眼前陌生的天花板上转移到了左边，而躺在左边的病床上，陷入沉睡之中的人正是一起努力了十天的同伴崔秀彬。

十天，说长也不长，说短也不短。但是对于哪怕已经习惯性地把情感规制在另外一边，完全以理性去思考的连准来说，这十天之内大大小小的杀戮也为他增添了极大的心理压力。他下意识地想合起双手，就像是从小到大，每一次都在晨光之中做的那样，念上一段祷文。但是双手上绑着的各种仪器和留置针阻碍了这些动作，连准只好苦笑一下，又缓缓地把双手放回了原先的位置。

在第一天的夜里，他摸到了S8区出生点的最后一所高中，和另外三所高中的情况有所不同的是，S8的韩国外国语高中则呈现了另外一种状况：一小部分持枪的高中生，以枪为统治权的基础上，统治着另外一部分学生，呈现了小型部落的形态。他们还聚集在S8，停留在这个最为安全的出生点上，但彼此之间的物资也得到了最为充分的利用，只不过有人非常充足、有人更为困窘罢了。

“还真的是极端啊……”连准小声地评价了一句，而随后他看向另外一边，同样摸过来的还有一个白天遇到的，来自翰林艺高的休宁凯。对方看过来的时候表情没有一点惊慌，甚至非常调皮地向他眨了眨眼睛，示意连准过去。

当连准摸过去的时候，休宁凯开口的第一句话就充分地吊起了他的兴趣：“想不想……直接一起清理S8？”

“你们只有你一个人？”连准没有直接回答，而是反问了一句。

“范奎哥和泰现都睡着了，我自己偷偷出来的。”

“你得给我枪。”

“我带出来了，但是我没有想到能够遇到你，也没有想到S8居然聚集着这么多人。”

“你觉得有多少把握？”

“五五开吧，虽然他们看起来完全都不会按动扳机的样子，但是人实在不少，这得有十二三个吧。”

连准轻声哼笑了一下，说：“不是二十五个人已经很不错了，你真的觉得那些人不会开枪能够压得住剩下所有人吗？”

“你觉得谁都能像你一样，”休宁凯低头看了一眼连准校服胸前绣着的名字，“像连准哥一样，第一天就能够接受所有现实并且杀人的吗？难道不是很多人，只要枪对天一开，马上就吓得屁滚尿流地，举起双手，哭泣着投降吗？”

连准歪了歪脑袋，停着思考了一会儿，开口：“我完全没听出来你这是夸我的意思。”

“喔喔，确实不是夸你的意思。”

“你小子啊……”

“你猜现在还有多少人还怀抱着物资里的食物吃完了之后还能在别的地方找到能够果腹的东西的想法呢？”休宁凯转移了话题，“这场游戏完全就不是在第一天、大家还能果腹的时候开始，而是在第三天、第四天，已经都饿得不行的时候才开始。而正是这样，现在大部分人都还怀着太过软弱的想法、还能够忍受现状、还完全没有想要杀人的想法。这就是S8的现状。”

“那样不是到了后面再来清理S8更好吗，让他们因为物资耗尽而自相残杀之后再来清理。”

“连准哥有把握打得过几天之后另外一群连准哥，还是有把握打得过现在的一群乌合之众？”休宁凯反驳道，“到时候已经能够杀人却还至少能够保全十二三人之中的四五人的小队伍、对上在场其他早就成型的两三人还极有可能已经减员了的队伍时，谁更有胜算？而且那时候S8的物资已经耗尽、我们自然已经失去了攻打他们的理由。物资耗尽、却战斗力更强的S8，绝对不会是我或者连准哥其中任何一支队伍想要遇到的目标。”

连准深深地看了休宁凯一眼，说：“刚才我差点以为你会有和想和我们结盟的想法。”

“阿尼唷，你队里有一个白痴，我队里还有一个白痴，感觉结盟之后存活的难度更高了。”休宁凯笑得一脸阳光和煦，然后吃了连准的一个暴栗。他一脸委屈，但是在连准看起来像是演出来的，随后休宁凯又补上了另外一个理由，“现阶段也是两三人的小队更加灵活嘛，可以更加方便地去分开探索和应对现在的所有情况，到了中后期再去考虑结盟的事情也不晚，我想泰现应该也是这么想的。”

“我觉得拿到了枪的时候应该先给你来一发，避免后期遇到会比较好。”连准评价着，“感觉到了后期遇到你这样的人，我们的处境会变得很危险。”

“哥还是不要妄想着一些不可能的事情了，如果你先给我来了一发的话，S8这块骨头你一个人或者我一个人是啃不下来的。”

连准又哼了一声，伸手拿过来了休宁凯递过来的M4，白天他没有认出来，但是亲手摸到这种即使是特种部队也可能正在使用的霰弹枪的时候还是感觉有点恍惚。而随着身边的凯射出的第一枪，连准也将枪口对准了正睡在篝火周围的S8的众人。

清理的结果比预想之中好很多，确实如同休宁凯所说的，现在S8的很多人，实际上还完全没有做好拿起枪的准备。甚至说是领头的人大部分情况下都像是虚张声势。而一开始在分析上显得游刃有余的休宁凯，在实战的时候显得虚了很多、也完全可以看得出来，他平时也没有摸过枪杀过人、嘴巴上分析很厉害，实际上基本没射得着几个人。

休宁凯甩了甩被手枪震麻了虎口的手，笑容依然干净得要命：“哎呀，我努力了。”

连准一边收集颈环、一边挠了挠自己的脑袋问：“他们的枪我可以拿走吗？”

“你当然可以……拿走五分之二。”

连准叹了口气：“那既然已经啃完了S8，我现在是可以开枪杀了你了吗？”

TBC.


End file.
